To Surprise You
by Skyfander101
Summary: Electric Angel and Windstorm are stuck finding a way to surprise their Carrier for 'that special day'. They want to do something extra special that comes from their spark, and something that Nightstorm will treasure forever. Can Blitzwing figure out what surprise his two younglings have on their processors? TF One-Shot


**A/N before we begin:  
Solarcycle – Day  
Decacycle – Week **

**_Vater – _****Sire/Father  
****_Träger – _****Carrier/Mother **

Blitzwing paced the empty halls of the Nemesis, pausing for a moment as he turned his helm in the direction of suspicious giggles. With a small smirk on the insane-persona's faceplates, the triple-changer changed his direction and headed in the direction of the giggles. Peeking into the quarters he'd just approached, Blitzwing found his two younglings sitting upon the berth in the far-corner of the room; the elder youngling taking the younger's servos in his own as he showed her how to tie a colourful bit of string. From what Blitzwing gathered as he watched them, they were making some sort of gift for someone…

"_Vater! Vater! _Look what me and Storm are making!" the younger cried; Electric Angel slipping off the berth when she saw their Sire standing at the door. Blitzwing knelt down as she ran over to him. "Storm says they're called bracelets. He learnt it from Carrier when she was on Earth!"

The triple-changer glanced up at Windstorm; the jet lost in his own work as he tied together another bracelet.

"Zhey're vonderful, sveetspark," Icy praised, taking his daughter's bracelet in his servos. "But… who are zhey for?"

"_Träger _of course!"

"We were curious, Sire…" Windstorm spoke up, setting aside the bracelet he'd tied. "The fleshies have some sort of solarcycle for their Carriers, and they always do something nice for them, so… Angel and I thought we should too…"

Blitzwing let Electric Angel run back over to her brother, straightening up as he tried to find a match to what his son was talking about. His optic widened slightly when he found what he was looking for; this day was known as 'Mother's Day'…

"Vell, I don't see vhy jhou couldn't follow ze organics in zheir traditions…" the triple-changer admitted timidly, walking over to where the two younglings had resumed in their bracelet making. "But… ve have to make sure Stormy doesn't find out vhat ve're up to."

"And hope that Grandsire Megatron doesn't call you out on anything!" Electric Angel piped up with a giggle. "We're, kinda gonna need your help…"

Blitzwing teasingly smirked and set his helm to rest in his servo. This was probably going to be a long solarcycle…

***small-ish time skip, I guess* **

Nightstorm wandered the Nemesis in confusion, yet a knowing smile traced her lips. She guessed her spark-mate and younglings were up to something…

"Star, have you or any of the others seen my younglings around?" she called to the Seekers ahead of her; the lead turning back to face her with a questioning glance.

"I haven't seen them since yester-cycle, but might I know why?" he asked as Nightstorm joined them.

"I might have seen them; I might not have," Ramjet put in, earning an elbowing in the protoform from Thundercracker. The femme-Seeker simply ignored them.

"They need a check-up from Crossfire; it's been two decacycles since their last," she insisted, needing to go on but she remained quiet when Skywarp waved a servo at her.

"I… I-I think I know where they are…"

The Seekers stood quietly as they listened to the soft chatter drifting up the hallway; Nightstorm managing a small smile.

"Thanks Warp; I'll go find them," she laughed, cautiously walking away from the group and starting off down the hall. She had gotten so far when she saw Blitzwing peek out from their quarters; Random's expression frantic as he ducked back into the room.

"Okay… What's going on?"

Nightstorm started walking again before she was stopped once more by Windstorm; the young jet looking up at her with innocent optics.

"You wanna tell me what's going on, Storm?" she inquired, leaning down to the youngling with her servos on her hip-armour. "Something tells me you; Blitz and Angel are up to something…"

"It's nothing!" Windstorm said quickly; grinning. "Or… It's a surprise!"

Nightstorm started to doubt that when she heard the jet's systems softly humming hastily away inside him, as though he was calming himself in order not to tell a lie.

"You sure?"

Windstorm hastily nodded, slipping his servos behind his back-strut as he managed a smile. Angel was the better one at stalling; why'd Blitzwing make him do it!?

_::Bring her in, Storm. Ve're ready!::_

The youngling swayed his helm at his Sire's words through the comm link before relaxing and meeting his Carrier's optics once more.

"W-Will you come with me?" he asked softly. Nightstorm vented.

"To see what you're up to; yes," she admitted, taking his servo as he led the way back down to their quarters. At a soft demand from her youngling to offline her optics, the femme was confused but did what she had been asked; trusting Windstorm as he guided her. Nightstorm was confused when she heard giggling, but felt safer when she found she was seated on something and there was someone there comforting her.

"Blitzwing, you better explain this!" she demanded, recognising the voice.

"Relax Stormy, ze jhounglings just vant to show jhou somezhing," the triple-changer replied, nodding his helm at Angel and Windstorm.

"How am I supposed to see with my optics-…"

"You can look now, _Träger!_"

At Electric Angel's command, Nightstorm cautiously onlined her optics, looking slightly surprised when she was met with two bracelets held by her younglings.

"What… What are these for?" she asked, confused at their actions. Blitzwing hid a laugh in his servo as Electric Angel stepped forward to explain.

"For Carriers' Day!" she announced. "Like that solarcycle fleshies have for their carriers!"

Nightstorm's optics widened and she couldn't help but laugh, pulling her younglings close in a content hug.

"Oh, you didn't have to go to the trouble of making these for me, sweetsparks; spending the solarcycle with you is all I need."

"Zhey vanted to make jhou somezhing from ze spark, Stormy," Blitzwing explained, consciously slipping the bracelets around his spark-mate's wrist without her knowing. "Zhat's vhat jhounglings do, don't zhey?"

Nightstorm sat back and examined the bracelets as she processed his words, solemnly nodding her helm when she found she had to agree with him.

"Yes Blitzwing... Yes they do."

* * *

**Dawww… I call it, 'Mother's Day; Cybertronian Style!"  
BUT it was off the top of my head, so sorry if it sucks ^^; **

**If you're wondering, Nightstorm has told Windstorm and Angel many-a-thing about Earth and, that's where they got the idea of bracelets from… I guess… **

**Anyway, this is just a one-shot because I needed something to do *shot* I-I mean, because I needed to do some Carrier/youngling love for a change… hey? **

**… Happy Mothers' Day to all Mums and Carriers everywhere! :D**


End file.
